


lucky.

by Dechimo



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Loss of Panties, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shinji Hirako is a whore, Teasing, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dechimo/pseuds/Dechimo
Summary: “I don’t, I don’t do this… Ever! Hah, but… I’ll wait there for a few minutes. If you know what I-“He saves you from your ludicrous stammering with a curt nod, his expression letting you know exactly what you were leading towards.“Yeah… Let me finish this drink and… I’ll see you there...”————tldr; Shinji finds a pretty lady at the bar and fucks her in the restroom.
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Reader, Hirako Shinji/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Ima be honest with all of you... Shinji’s tongue piercing kinda cute... 👀 
> 
> This whole little fic originated from a little idea I had with Shinji liking to give oral to tease with his piercing. 
> 
> warnings; SMUT !!! that’s pretty much it lmao. Please enjoy ! :))

————

  
She thought Shinji was annoying when he was being his usual self, but when he was going out for the night his entire being just struck a nerve that made a vein in her forehead pop. 

“How do you pass for a high school student… And a whore at the same time!?” Hiyori groaned loudly as she slowly rolled her eyes, she was tired of lounging around and watching Shinji freshen up. “It’s late, where the hell are you going, anyway?” 

“Shorties like you should get to bed to keep growing. Y’know, the rest of us like to go out at night.” 

“What’d you say?!” 

“Nothing, nothing…” Shinji dismissed her with a wave of his hand and he was off, dressed in his normal attire—black button up shirt, a grey tie and grey slacks. It was warm enough to go without a coat. “See you all tomorrow!” 

He blissfully ignored Hiyori and Mashiro’s nasty catcalls of _whore_ and _slut_ as he left their building. He was in a good mood that night, he could feel his senses tingling with only high hopes for his night. 

Shinji Hirako was a man of leisure; in the world of the living he had come to enjoy a few things in his exile. 

Food, music and women. 

All sorts of food to eat. 

All sorts of music to listen to. 

All sorts of women to ravish. 

He wasn’t picky, age usually didn’t factor in and neither did weight. He just wanted to be entertained in a way he couldn’t very well enjoy when he was a captain of the 13 court squads in the Soul Society. 

Shinji visits one of his favorite bars in the busy business district of Karakura town, the bar bustling and busy like usual on a Friday night after a heavy work day for the humans. He wonders what story he’ll pretend to listen to as he’s trying to get into the pants of some lucky woman. 

He stands at the bar as the usual tender makes the same drink he has every time he comes in. The blond man waited patiently, letting his ears take in the noises of the establishment. 

There’s some new flowing music that he’s never heard before, but he can’t deny how it makes him want to move to its beat; there’s the chatter of people in booths and tables, talking about work or talking about relationships. 

He takes the cool glass of dark liquor from the barkeeper, swirling the liquid slowly before bringing it up to his lips to savor the first taste. 

The most interesting part of the entire place was the lonely or angry people sitting along in stools at the bar. His eyes wander amongst them. 

A defeated office man slowly drinking a beer, a silently sobbing young woman sipping on a fruity drink, a rather angry-looking man downing drink after drink. 

Shinji’s sharp brown eyes bounce between each of them until he lands on a glaring woman who held a glass of clear liquor to her lips in thought. He smiled to himself as he finished his first drink of the night, deciding he’ll go ahead and get another for when he makes his move.   
  


————

You sighed to yourself, ears taking in the annoying sounds of an obnoxiously loud, giggling couple behind you.

“Another, please.” You held you near empty glass up and the bartender nodded, mentally putting you on the list of patrons to get to at his bar. You licked over your lips, the alcohol making you feel like your lipstick was far too dry. 

“What’s a pretty lady doing here all alone? I think I’m fallin’ in love with that angry look.” 

Your eyes turn from a bottle of liquor on the wall to the man who slipped into the stool next to you. Usually, you never turned to look at the desperate men that tried to make conversation with you, but his smooth, accented voice piqued your interest. Your lips quirk up slightly in greeting, your glass meeting the wooden bar as your attention rests on him. 

A straight-edge haircut, skinny but with broad shoulders, mysterious eyes and… A nice grin. 

You look him up and down, he’s patient in waiting to see if he passes your initial assessment. When you finally rest your chin in your palm, he leans in as well. 

“What’s a… Fellow like yourself doing here all alone?” You ask, your finger circling the rim of your glass slowly. “Got a name, blondie?” 

He looks down at his drink then back at you. 

“Shinji.”

“Just Shinji?” 

“That’s right, that’s all you need to know about me.” He says, bringing his glass up to drink slowly. You can’t help but watch him. “Got a name?” 

You smile shyly and realize the situation. Your attention snapped to the bartender as he puts a fresh drink down in front of you — just in time, you’re going to need it to gather some courage. 

You breathe in and look back at your current drinking partner; you give your first name softly. 

He repeats it, his voice low and gravelly enough to make you giggle, your hand coming to to cover your mouth so that you can laugh freely. You can feel your cheeks warming slightly. 

All the anger you held for your idiotic work quickly dissolved as Shinji begins to idly chat with you, cracking little jokes that make you grin as you sip on another drink. He drinks his share and even lets you get a sip. 

“Ugh, how can you drink that? It burns!” You gasp out as you wash it down with your own liquor. 

“It’s a refined taste.” He says with a hand on your lower back. You blink and swirl your drink slowly. 

You lick your lips and quirk a brow. “Refined?” 

Shinji leans in and you take a sharp breath in, your face warm and eyes wide. He’s nearly purring in your ear. “Well… Maybe it’s more of an acquired taste.” 

“I see…” You hum and roll your shoulders, knocking back what you decide is your final drink. You gather up any smidge of courage you have in your body, your breath shuddering out as you try to choose your words. “I’m…” 

You turn to him and his eyes flash down to your lips momentarily. 

“You’re?” Shinji asks. 

“I’m going to the restroom… To freshen up…” You grab your small bag from a hook under the bar by your knees, snatching the strap with urgency. “I don’t, I don’t do this… Ever! Hah, but… I’ll wait there for a few minutes. If you know what I-“ 

He saves you from your ludicrous stammering with a curt nod, his expression letting you know exactly what you were leading towards. 

“Yeah… Let me finish this drink and… I’ll see you there...” The corners of his mouth stretch enough to show his canines, his sentence slowly trailing off as he relaxed against the bar. 

You nod quickly—more so to yourself than at him—and slip off the stool, stumbling in your heels for a step. You hear him chuckle behind you as you try to walk normally to the single-person restroom of the establishment. 

You leave the door unlocked and look yourself in the mirror, rummaging through your purse to grab your compact, powdering under your eyes and on your forehead. It was bad enough you were flushed from the alcohol and from the embarrassment of being bold enough to invite a random man to the restroom. 

You reapply your lipstick and look at yourself again, fixing your hair slightly and adjusting your breasts inside your bra. You have a condom in your purse and you don’t even know if you’ll use it, if you’ll even be the one to get off tonight. 

You just wanted to experience the thrill of–

You jump as the door opens and you turn your head, mouth open to tell the newcomer that someone was inside the restroom, in case it wasn’t who you were expecting.

Shinji leans against the closed door, locking it with nimble fingers. You simply lean against the sink in response, the air quickly becoming hot as you both wait for the other to pounce. 

You lift a finger and watch his eyes follow your hand; you wipe the corner of your mouth slowly, and he moves suddenly. 

He closes the space between the two of you in a quick few strides. His hands reach up to cup your face as he kisses you. The taste of his liquor of choice is so much more delicious in his mouth than from his glass. He presses his body flush against yours, your neck craning to continue kissing him. 

“ _Fuck…”_ He groans as he tilts his head further to slip his tongue over yours. 

You blink in sudden shock and pull back a couple inches, your brows furrowed to look down at his lips. Your hand touches his chin, prying his mouth open slightly, getting a good look. 

“Woah… That’s the first time I’ve ever felt that type of thing…” You mumble as you eye his tongue piercing. You resist the urge to touch it with your fingers so you glance up at him and smile slyly. “I like it…” You lean in, moaning softly as his lips melt against yours. 

Your hands reach up, hugging around the back of his neck to keep him close — you were so hot and bothered just from a little kissing. He’s making you feverish, making you gasp and whine when his lips pull away from you to breathe. 

You move from holding him to pulling at his tie, just tugging on any of his clothes to help you release the tension that was winding up inside of your core. You hardly knew this man and yet, you wanted him all over you.

Shinji is the one to pull away, hugging out to catch his breath. Your hand coming up to his face, smearing lipstick stains from his lips. You loved how it looked on yourself but on this man? He made you want to get him in trouble with lipstick on his collar.

————

You groan lowly as Shinji pressed his face between your thighs, your legs spread open with a calf over his shoulder. Your body buzzing with so much adrenaline and pleasure that you didn’t care that your heel was digging into his back. 

You could barely find it in yourself to care that he had roughly raised you to sit on the dirty bathroom sink as he ripped your panties down, pushing your skirt up to your waist. You shuddered as you arched your hips into his mouth, the heat of his tongue against your center making you croon and whimper. 

You look down and bite your lip as his intense, brown eyes stare up at you. Your fingers grip the back of his head, hair entangled in his fist as he ground his tongue piercing against your clit. You threw your head back, panting with vigor. 

“N-No! Oh, not that! Not that!” You laughed breathlessly as you pull on his hair to pry him away from your soaked folds because his hard piercing against something so sensitive had you shaking and he’s barely started. 

Shinji smirked, white teeth shining in the dimly lit restroom.

“What’s wrong, darling… Doesn’t feel good?” He quipped with such a casual tone. You sucked in a breath as two of his long, thin fingers slip inside of you. You can feel your inner walls twitching at the delicious feeling, as if trying to urge him in deeper. 

“Don’t play that game… You know–!” You let out a strangled cry, his fingers curling up inside of you. You giggle at the pleasure that sparked up your spine and back down to settle in your lower stomach. “You know exactly what-what you’re doing…” 

“ _Oh?_ Do I, now? I haven’t even done anything yet…” He chuckles, leaning in closer to your pussy, his straight hair slipping from your weak grasp — you wanted him to continue going down on you. You gasp and bite your lower lip as his lips surround the hard nub. He drew a cry from you as he sucked and played with you, his lips kissing you as he looks up at your face. “Doesn’t sound like you want me to stop, do ya?” 

You shake your head and try to calm your erratic breathing — it certainly has been a while for you, but you didn’t expect to be melting and preening over such small touches. 

“If you stop… I’ll kick you– _Mhn_!” Your eyes screwed shut as his fingers start thrusting into you, your stomach trembling as his tongue pressed flat against your clit. Your hand quickly finds its way back into his hair, grasping tighter this time around. You giggle breathlessly as his hot breath fans over your most delicate parts. You can hear him say some lewd things, but you hardly care as his fingers fuck you open, he has you melting from the core as he strokes you from within. “Just… Shut up.” 

Shinji finally stops speaking and lets his mouth do something you could feel he was definitely good at. 

If you stifle your own sounds for just a moment, everyone other noise was almost deafening, making you highly aware of what was occurring — the low rumble of the bar outside the restroom door, the sound of his slicked fingers and hot tongue sliding over you.

You blink away hot tears, your lashes sticking together as you look down at his concentrated look. 

You pull him closer, purposely pushing your heel into his shoulder blade. His eyes immediately lookup to you and you grin down at him, pressing your thighs together over his ears. Shinji attacked back by rolling his heated tongue piercing over your sensitive clit. 

“You’re lucky, I-I’m going to…” You trail off, throwing your head back to moan and gasp hotly. You hear him chuckle, going back to pleasuring you rather than giving you a harsh tease. “ _Ohh…”_

Your brows furrow. Your hand pulls on his hair. Your hips bucks against his mouth. Your stomach tightens. Your pussy soaks his hand down to his wrist. Your back arches and your mind goes blank. 

Whimpers and breathy groans fall from your lips as you relax. The edge of the sink starting to make your ass sore, finally realizing that the faucet is digging uncomfortably into your tailbone. 

You feel him skip away from your thighs—your raised leg fell like deadweight, your whole body felt weak after such a nice orgasm. 

Your eyes finally open to look at him and Shinji grins at you, his lips shiny, his chin soaked. 

“Enjoy yourself?” 

Giggles slip out of you, your hand coming up to wipe at his gross display of facial slick. He frowns slightly when your hand wipes on his shirt, fingers gripping the fabric to pull him close. You lick at his lips and sigh softly. 

“So… Gonna do yourself? I have a drink to get back to...” You look down and his eyes follow. A more than noticeable tent in his slacks looking right back at you. “Looks a bit painful.” 

“Yer a tease, ain’t ya?” His accent thickened with swamping arousal. 

You bite your lip for a moment in thought while his hands slide up your bare thighs, finally resting at your hips. 

“Okay, okay.” You push him away, getting off the sink. His hands never leave you and even as you turn to plant your hands on the sink—he stays on you. “Hurry up before I change my mind–“ 

“Tsk, tsk, impatient woman.” Shinji grunts as he hurries today unbuckle his belt. 

Your heart pounds in your chest as you listen to the fumbling of zipper and pants. 

“ _Oh, fuuucck…”_ You gasp as you stare down at the sink under you, the blunt head of his cock pushing past your folds. You lick your lips and groan as he bottoms out, the wet sound your pussy around his cock makes you feel dreamy, your head in the clouds. 

Fuck, you missed fucking...

His thin fingers dig into the soft skin of your hips as he grinds into you. It was astonishing to you that a skinny guy could have such a girthy cock. 

“Kind of quiet back there, aren’t you?” You sigh blissfully as you rock back against him. 

“Shut the hell up…” 

You hang your head, little moans and gasps fucked out of you with every thrust. His cock grinding against every inch of your innards. 

You’re so sensitive from orgasming just minutes ago, your walls twitching around him and he lets you know. Everything your pussy does around his dick is mentioned by him and you could only try to retort back with calling him an asshole or an idiot. 

You hardly knew the man but even while he was balls deep in you, you could imagine that pearly white grin slapped on his face. 

You’re stuffed full of cock, a stranger’s cock, and you feel so good. It’s one of the best moments of your life. Shinji is giving your pussy so much attention that you can’t help but leak around his cock. You know you’re drooling and you hardly care because, in that moment, your body feels like it’s on fire. You’re beyond aware of the noises you’re making, but you don’t ever want him to stop thrusting into you.

His balls slap against your cunt with every hard fuck. 

“I’m already–“ The man groans, leaning over your back, his hands moving up from your hips to slide under your shirt to cup your breasts. 

You chuckle, your legs spreading to accept every inch of him. “Already? Well… You’re lucky, _ah,_ I’m there, too…” 

His groans match every thrust he fucks into you, his forehead against your back as he holds you to him. 

One of your supporting hands moves down to your heat, rubbing your clit feverishly and in rhythm with every thrust inside of you. Your walls pulsating with warning of oncoming pleasured peak. 

Your knees feel weak as you feel the dam break, another orgasm crashes through you. Your body shaking with excretion. You can feel your own flowing slick sliding down your inner thighs, you haven’t been this wet for anyone in years. 

His thrusts shudder to a stop, you’re so heated all over that you don’t even feel his cum pumping into you, coating your insides with sticky cum. 

Your eyes snap open, heart rate shooting through the roof. 

“Cum?!” 

“W-What?” He asks back in suddenly shock at your outburst. 

“You came inside me!?” You push him away, finding little strength in your legs to shuffle to turn and lean against the sink. Your hand coming down to your soaked core, two fingers slipping inside of you in a flurry. You look down and gasp at the white ribbons that form as you separate your fingers. 

You glare up at him as he cleans his dick with some toilet paper, slipping himself inside his slacks. 

“Oh, whoops…” He looks faux apologetic. 

“You!” You grab your purse and hit him with it. “Fuck you!” 

“Already did, darlin’” 

You hit him again. “Ugh!” 

He’s lucky you didn’t have a tendency to hate the people who had just fucked you in a bar restroom. 

You finally calm down and lower your skirt, your mind processing what you were feeling. 

“Where… Where are my panties?!”   
  


————

You frown as you are forced to listen to giggling couples from your lonely seat at the bar. You just wanted to forget about work and relationships and every little detail of your day that infuriated you—no, you’re just stuck there angrier by the second, glaring at a poor bottle on the wall as you sip on our own glass. 

Another shitty payday leading you to spend a portion at the bar a block from your work.

The bartender coming over periodically to top you off and you’re thankful for that, though you know the tab will be killer later on. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you see someone sit on the stool next to you and you turn your head away in immediate rejection. 

You were pissed and on the verge of taking all your anger out on some guy at the bar. 

A sly hand touches your lower back and before you can turn and slap whoever is touching you—a smooth voice with a heavy accent breathing over your bear shoulder. 

“You look so angry… Told ya I would fall in love if you kept glarin’ like that.” 

You press your thighs together and let your gaze fall on that familiar wife grin. 

A moment passes before you take your drink and down it, grabbing your purse and leaving the lonely bar to shuffle to the unoccupied restroom. 

Nimble fingers on your hips letting you know you had company once again. 

————

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
